Dr Nambu's Secret
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Dr. Nambu has a secret. One he's kept for years. He's never told anyone. Not even the person it affects. What does he do when he's confronted about his own secret?


Dr. Nambu's secret

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The mission had been long. Tiring. And most of all, difficult. But they succeeded. Defeating Galactor once again, and saving millions in the process. That made them feel good. Though they were too tired to even high five one another in their victory. Only Ryu had the energy to spare, as he didn't do much to being with. Flying them back to base, while the other four took some well deserved naps in their seats.

Ryu snickered at his friends. Briefly wondering what others would say if they saw the Kagaku Ninja Tai sleeping while sitting. Ken slept while slightly slouching in his chair. Joe in the same position but with his arms crossed. Jun with her head in her arms over her console. And Jinpei using her as a pillow. Once he landed he got our of his seat and left. Jumping down from the Godphoenix and giving Dr. Nambu a thumbs up. The man could only give him a puzzled look, as he noted Ryu was the only one who came out.

"Where are the others?"

"Spending time with the sandman."

He gave him an awkward look for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Those kids." he rubbed at his head. "Come on. Let's go wake them up before one of them hits the floor."

"How did you know they were sleeping in their seats?" Ryu looked at him puzzled.

"I've raised them since they were small. Trust me. I know." he walked into the main part of the ship. Taking a moment to look at the scene. Then a devilish grin dawned his features. Pulling out a camera, he took a few pictures of his sleeping wards, before actually waking them up. He started with Ken, since he was the easiest to wake. Also the calmest when abruptly awoken. "Come on Ken." he gently shook him. "Nap times over."

He groaned as he slowly woke up. Obviously he'd gotten comfortable in his seat. Though it never took much to get him comfortable enough to sleep in the first place.

"Come on." he shook him again. This time a little more roughly. "The sooner you get up. The sooner you can sleep on your bed."

"Uhhhggggg..." he slowly got up. Though it was apparent he wasn't fully awake as he swayed on his own two feet.

Once the other four were awake enough to atleast get to the sleeping quarters. He shuffled them along. Watching in great amusement and they whined about the injustice of being awakened when trying to get a few minutes of sleep. Though by the time they got there, they were nearly fully awake. And couldn't seem to get themselves to go to their rooms to sleep.

"Damn i'm tired...I think i've hit my second wind." Joe stated as he tried to get his cordination steady. He swayed like a drunk who'd had a little too much to drink.

"Why did you have to wake us up doctor? Now i'm too awake to sleep." Jun pouted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure in a few moments you'll all be tired again." he smiled.

"I don't know which i'm more. Hungry. Or tired." Ken stated as he put a hand to his belly. Then it was as though he'd gotten hit by something. "Oh god." he muttered to himself.

"What?" Joe asked in annoyance.

"I think I smell sugar." he rubbed at his belly. Taking a deep sniff of the air. "It is sugar. I smell sugar, and dough. Dough that's been sitting in bubbling fat, with chocolate and sprinkles! IT'S DOUGHNUTS!"

"Did you turn into a hound dog?" Jun asked with amusement on her face. Though when she looked where Ken had been standing. He was gone. "Damn!"

"Where did big bro go?" Jinpei blinked in surprise.

"Talk about some ninja skills." Joe laughed. "Did anyone see him move?"

"Nope. And i'm not even tired." Ryu blinked.

After taking a moment to look for their commander. They found him in the cafeteria of the base. Picking at a doughnut that was covered in chocolate, and putting the tiny pieces in his mouth.

"Have you no shame?" Joe asked with great amusement as he sat beside him and snatched one of the doughnuts from his commanders plate.

"I'm hungry." he stated cutely as he nibbled on his confectionary treat. "I haven't eatten in like...thirty six hours."

"I thought you ate when we were killing off the last of the rations?" Jun sat down and took a doughnut off Ken's plate. Like him, she pulled off tiny pieces from it before putting them in her mouth.

"I lied." he ate another piece. "And stop taking my doughnuts damn it!" he pulled his plate closer to himself.

"You had like four doughnuts on your plate. You can share." Joe got up to get some coffee.

"I shared when I gave you four the last four rations. Back off my doughnuts!"

"Ken, why did you lie like that?" Jun asked with concern. "We could of shared a ration."

"In the course of choosing to share a ration or go without. I'd rather go without. They taste terrible."

"Even so, that's a long time to go without food." she added.

"Ken's record is seventy-two hours." Joe distributed the cups of coffee. "Don't worry Jun. He knows when to eat before it really affects him."

"Yeah, but then he goes and tries to eat four doughnuts all by himself." she nibbled on her treat.

"If your going to insult me. Atleast get the number right. It was five. I was on my second one when you all came in, and started taking my doughnuts." he picked up his third doughnut.

"Aniki, if you were that hungry you could of had some of my sugar crunch." Jinpei sat next to him with a bowl of his sugar crunch cereal. It was the food he would eat when he was too tired to cook.

"No thanks, i'll just eat my slightly healthier doughnuts." he pulled off another piece before putting it in his mouth.

"Could you atleast eat it like a man. Your driving me nuts with the way your eatting it." Ryu sat down with his own platter of food which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, four doughnuts, some grits, oranges, and hashbrowns.

"No. I like to savor every bite." he purposefully did it again just to annoy him.

"I swear Jun got that habit from you." Joe sipped his coffee. "Cause she sure didn't get it from me."

"Some of us don't inhale our food Joe." he sipped his own coffee.

"Well since your all apparently awake. Why don't you give me a report on the mission?" Dr. Nambu sat at the table in the cafeteria with his team with a cup of coffee. The base was fully equipped with all that they'd need. And as it was five am, the cooks were already preparing breakfast, which was how Ryu got his platter. The doughnuts once freshly baked were put into a serve yourself glass caseing one would see at a store to select what they wanted. Which was how Ken got his doughnuts.

"Do we have to?" Ryu pouted. "I'm eatting."

"For ten people." Jinpei snickered.

"You can make your report while eatting." he clarified.

"Let me just detransmute first." Ken stood up and did as such. "That's better." he sat back down. The rest doing the same.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A woman holding a clipboard was walking down the hall. She was in dire need of a cup of coffee after working a long shift. Pressing against her temples, she entered the cafeteria to see Dr. Nambu and the team enjoying breakfast. This put a smile to her face somewhat. As she rather enjoyed seeing those "father" moments Dr. Nambu would have with the team. Grabbing a foam cup and pouring herself a nice hot cup of decaf, she turned and watched the scene before her. It'd been a long time since she'd last gotten to see them. Ken, Joe and Jun had gotten so big since then. The other two she didn't know very well. But they were just as sweet just the same. She'd known Ken since he was born. Watched him grow. Even helped him learn a few times. This was one of those rare moments when he sat directly next to Dr. Nambu as well. A fact, that made her eye them a little more than necessary. Pouring herself another cup to take back to her office. She walked up to the doctor with her clipboard. "I have those documents ready doctor."

"Oh, Dr. Shirei." he took the clipboard. "Thank you." he did a quick scan of them. "If I may, i'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

He got up, and told the team he'd be back in a moment. Walking to a corner of the cafeteria with her and asking a few things. She replied diligently, explaining if there were any changes, or delays. Then she looked back at the table after he'd gone silent for a moment. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"It will be once it's completed." he replied.

"No." she shook her head. "I didn't mean the project. I meant Ken."

"Oh. What about Ken?"

"I just can't help but think how amazing it is how much he looks like you. He looks nothing like Kentaro. Of course he's got more of his mother's looks."

Dr. Nambu slowly seemed to lower the clipboard. Gripping it a little harder than necessary. But seemed to remain calm. "It's probably cause he got more of his mothers looks. People did used to say she and I could pass off as siblings after all." he went back to looking over the documents.

She lightly laughed. "In what universe?" she lightly smacked his chest. "I've known you since college Kozaburo. And trust me. No one ever said you and his mother could pass as siblings."

"Some did."

"When?"

"Years ago."

"How long ago?"

"Long."

"Your nose is twitching."

"It is not."

"I know that twitch. That's your lying and hiding something twitch. Out with it. You know i'll get it out of you."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't make me get it out of you in front of the kids Koza. You'll ruin your reputation with them. And trust me. I'll enjoy it."

He gave her a serious look for a moment before he sighed. Telling her to meet in his office in a few minutes so he could tell the team to finish their report later. A few minutes later, they were in his office. Though it was clear Dr. Nambu was not feeling very comfortable at the moment. "What i'm about to tell you. Can never leave this room. You can never tell anyone."

"This must be serious if you have to emphasize that Koza." she sipped her coffee.

"I am being serious. Swear on your position as a doctor that you'll never say anything about this."

"Okay fine. I swear on my position as a doctor and my mothers grave that whatever is said will never leave this room."

"Oh now I just feel guilty."

"Now your just stalling. What are you going to tell me your actually Ken's father?" she smirked. When he looked at her seriously her jaw dropped. "Koza please tell me i'm wrong." she watched as he pressed against his temples. "KOZA!"

He sighed again even as he took a seat. "I'd love to tell you otherwise. But it's the truth. I'm Ken's real father."

"But...how...when..." she tried to process the official sentence. "YOU HOME WREAKER!" she shouted.

"Now hold on! I'm not a home wreaker! Let me tell you the full story before you verbally and possibly physically attack me!" he gestured for her to take a seat. She did so, although rather hesitantly, so he could continue speaking. "It was twenty years ago.." he started.

"Koza, news flash. Ken's eighteen."

"Are you going to listen? Or create the story yourself?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"It was twenty years ago. A year after Kentaro and his wife were married. Kentaro had just gotten home from a mission. And of course, couldn't wait to get on with his belated honey moon with his wife."

"Of course. Cause Kentaro always was a hound."

Rolling his eyes he continued. "Before he could make plans however. He had to go through a physical as was procedure since he'd been on a mission in a rather unique area. After he got his test results. He found he wasn't making enough...little soldiers." he hesitated for a moment.

"Koza, i'm not a child. You can say it. Sperm. My husband makes that too you know." she teased lightly.

He coughed in his fist for a second. "Anyway, after this was discovered. Ms. Washio made a request of me."

"Stop. Please just tell me one thing. Was it the horizontal tango? Or turkey baster?" she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. He bit his lower lip for a moment. And muttered something. Though she was sure it was the first rather than the latter. "Did Kentaro know?"

"It was by her request that we keep it a secret. Only she and I knew. And she wanted so much for Kentaro to feel like he succeeded. After getting the results he'd felt like a failure as a husband. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was going to ask me for this. After he found out she was pregnant, he was his old self again."

"That does sound like Kentaro." she acknowledged. Then she sighed. "Damn it...Damn it, Koza. Do you know what would happen if Kentaro ever found out? What the media would do if they ever found out?"

"That's why when she passed away she gave me custody of Ken. So I can simply say I was his father only in the sense of that. And only that. As for Kentaro. Well...let's just say i'd rather not find out."

"Your a bastard you know that Koza."

"I know. But I couldn't treat Ken any different from the others." he stated as he knew her meaning.

"Does it hurt?"

"If you mean does it hurt knowing that I send my own son out on dangerous missions and I can't even tell him i'm his biological father. Then yes. It hurts more than you know." he looked outside his window to watch the fish swim by. "More than anyone would ever know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I honestly cannot help but wonder how many people would agree with me that Ken looks 10x more like Kozaburo than he does Kentaro. Ken is pale skinned. His father is tanned. Ken has similar eyebrows to Dr. Nambu. His father's eyebrows are different. Ken is rather skinny like Dr. Nambu. His father has a wider waist and hips to him. Granted I know people can just say. He got his features from his mother. (Who was a redhead apparently). I just can't help to wonder if maybe secretly Ken was originally supposed to be Nambu's kid. But then they changed it to give Red Impulse more of a purpose for showing up? I mean that would be kind of logical if you were to think about it._

Either way. I rather enjoyed typing up this short fic. I hope others enjoyed it too.

_Comments and reviews appreciated =3_


End file.
